


Incentives

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Pietro is always super protective of Clint because he has no powers. Clint may be capable, but its not helping his case that he gets hurt so often that it fazes nobody except the new avengers. Clint gets hurt and Pietro freaks out a little, but the other avengers just tell him this happens every other mission, which just makes Pietro freak out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentives

It's silly, but he expects Clint to pop right back up again, quip at the ready and bow in hand.

 

When you're surrounded by people who are either wearing full body armour or have some kind of advanced healing ability it's hard to remember just how dangerous this job really is. Especially for Clint. Who isn't getting back up.

 

Pietro breaks rank to zoom over to his fallen comrade. The first thing he sees is blood. There's so much of it, too much. Miraculously Clint is still conscious and Pietro kneels down in a pool of red, frightened by how pale the archer looks.

 

“Come on, old man. Call this a wound? I though you liked to one up me? This is nothing.” Pietro almost doesn't recognise his own voice, high pitched and reedy with fear.

 

“Tis but....a..sc...scra..tch” Of course Clint finds the time to quote Monty Python as he bleeds out on the dusty pavement of some backwater town in South America.

 

“Hey, at least I went with my own catchphrase – that's just cheating.” Pietro's hands are already stained red where he's trying to stop the bleeding. He doesn't know why he's still joking around with Clint, but if the alternative is panic he'll take it.

 

“You...dying..m'not..”

 

“That's right, you're not. Save the truly original lines for your death bed, yes?”

 

“Death bed?” Stark's hand is on Pietro's shoulder. He guesses the battle is over. “Come on Barton, you're scaring the kid. Let's get you to the Cradle.”

 

Pietro is pushed out the way as Tony airlifts Clint away. He's momentarily still, taking a good long look at the stained ground where Clint had been lying, before rushing back to the Quinjet, arriving in time to see Tony turning the Cradle on and moving away to start the pre-flight checks.

 

He can't believe how relaxed Tony is about the situation but as the rest of the team filter in and barely give the Cradle and Clint more than a quick once over before strapping themselves in for take off, he starts to get angry.

 

Wanda and Vision arrive last. Wanda, at least, looks as wrung out as he feels as she races over to hug him. “Pietro! Vision said Clint got hurt. Did you see him? Is he alright?”

 

After pointing towards Clint and reassuring his sister, he turns to the rest of the team.

 

“ _This_! This is how people should react to one of us getting hurt. What is wrong with you all?!”

 

The Quinjet is filled with a stunned silence at his outburst. Bruce, ever the peacemaker, tries to soothe him. “Pietro. We've all worked with Clint for a long time. He gets hurt sometimes, we all do. But we have the Cradle now. He'll be as good as new by the time we get home.”

 

Pietro can't believe what he's hearing. “And where were you all when he was lying on the ground? He could have bled to death before you could get him to the Cradle? What then?”

 

Natasha stares hard at him. “ _You_ were there. You had it covered. Don't try and suggest that we, that I, don't care about Clint.”

 

Steve agrees. “Pietro, I was a second away from pulling someone from the fight to help him when you took off. And thank you for that. It's good to know that you're looking out for your team. Now I suggest you both strap in. Tony, ready to fly?”

 

Pietro and Wanda exchange a disbelieving look as they strap in, choosing seats as far away from the team and as close to the cradle as they can. Maybe it's just the life they've lived, but neither twin can imagine having the lack of regard for someone they care about that the rest of them seem to be showing.

 

It's pretty clear to Pietro that Clint needs someone looking out for him.

 

*

 

Clint wakes up disoriented. That damn machine always leaves him feeling like a stranger in his own skin for the first few moments so it takes him a minute to realise that Pietro is sitting in a chair by his bedside, watching him.

 

“Jesus, kid. Damn near gave me a heart attack.” he grumbled.

 

Pietro just continues to watch him. It's unnerving, how quiet he is. Clint is used to the kid bouncing around like a three year old on a sugar rush. This quiet, collected Pietro doesn't feel right.

 

He stretches, feeling the play of new skin over his muscles. He doesn't care what Dr Cho says, he can feel the difference. Pietro still hasn't moved or spoken.

 

“What the hell's the matter?” He shouldn't snap but something's up and Clint wants to know what. Suddenly, a horrifying though crosses his mind. “Is it Wanda?! Did she get hurt? Is she OK?”

 

Pietro's eyes soften a little bit at Clint's obvious concern for his sister. “She is fine. Which is more than I can say for you.”

 

Clint huffs in exasperation. “I'm fine, kid. Good as new.”

 

“You're just as bad as the rest of them.” Pietro curses. “You have twenty three scars on your body. In your career as an agent of SHIELD and an Avenger you've been shot eleven times, stabbed thirteen times, ten broken bones, countless concussions. - - “

 

Clint interrupts the tirade, knowing that it could last a while. “You stole my medical file?”

 

“I had to know what I'm dealing with.”

 

“What you're dealing with? What do you mean?”

 

“You need a keeper. Someone to keep you safe.”

 

Pietro sounds so defiant and earnest, it's kind of melting Clint's heart. “Is this because of what happened?” he asks, gesturing at his healed chest that he was pretty sure Pietro had been hands deep in just a day ago.

 

“You almost died.”

 

“I do that.”

 

“You shouldn't.”

 

Clint sighs. He's had this conversation with every member of the Avengers at some point, he shouldn't be surprised that it's time to have it with Pietro. “Listen. I'm only gonna say this once. I'm human. I fight robots with a bow and arrow. I don't have any super powers. But I am not the weak link. I might get hurt, I _do_ get hurt, but I am still an Avenger. I save people. I've saved your ass more than once and I'm not going to let you treat me like I'm some damsel in distress.”

 

“I never thought you were weak. If anything, I am the one who is weak.” Pietro's fingers run through his hair, causing the white strands to stick up all over the place, making him look tired and worn out. For the first time, Clint wonders just how long he had been sat in that chair waiting for him to wake up. “I didn't like seeing you hurt. I don't want to see it again.”

 

Clint knows a little something about that feeling. He'd watched Pietro die, a life full of possibilities thrown away on his behalf. It didn't matter that his body revived itself, Clint knows that he'll go to his grave still seeing the light die in the kids eyes. He figures he can throw the kid a bone.

 

“So, you're my protector now, huh?”

 

“If you'll have me.”

 

“I dunno....you gonna kiss things better for me?”

 

Pietro smiles wickedly at him. “What kind of incentive would that be? You want kissed? You don't get hurt in the first place.”

 

Clint chuckles. They've been dancing around each other for a while. Since Sokovia really. If this injury has been the kick in the pants they've needed, then Clint is all set to call this his most favourite close call ever. “Just to clarify, you're saying that for every day that I don't get hurt, you're going to kiss me?”

 

“Make it a week without injury and I just might do more.”

 

Yep. Best near death experience ever.

 

“You got yourself a deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://www.pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
